Code developers often work as part of a group to develop software for implementing a variety of functions. Projects that are relatively large and/or require a variety of different software pieces may involve multiple developers. The developers for a project may be co-located at a common location, or may work at a variety of different locations, which can be widely dispersed. As well, and depending on considerations such as the particular nature and volume of their work, different developers or groups of developers may complete their work at different times. Moreover, where developers are organized in groups, each group of developers may have its own particular code building tools, and development structure and processes. As well, the programming languages used in the code writing processes may vary from one developer, or group of developers, to the next. In some cases, code written in one language must be translated to another language. Finally, at least some development processes involve the use of a single code base that is accessed and used by all of the developers. Such a single code base can be quite large.
Considerations such as those noted above can give rise to a variety of problems that can affect, among other things, the pace of the development process, deployment of the end product, and the quality of the end product. For example, because the developer groups may be dependent upon each other, the pace of development may be relatively slow and complicated. As well, the use of a single code base can present storage and availability problems, and also introduces complexity into the code development processes. Moreover, the use of different programming languages, testing requirements, code building tools, and other group-specific parameters, also tends to lend complexity to the overall process, and can slow the pace of development.
In view of problems such as those noted above, and others, it would be useful to provide processes and mechanisms that enable code packages to be developed, tested, and deployed, independently of each other. As well, it would be useful to create and implement a standardized code development structure and code deployment pipeline that can be used by a variety of developers or developer groups who may be working according to differing sets of constraints and parameters.